


I Get To See Them Growing Up

by belizafryler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She established the first private orphanage in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get To See Them Growing Up

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton had been heartbroken for many months now. The time for tears had long since passed, but Eliza just could not help it. She’d lost her husband, so shortly after putting herself back in the narrative. 

She’d raised funds for Washington’s monument, and she’d bided her time wishing that instead it was Alexander who’s face would be remembered. But that was nothing, nothing compared to what she was proudest of. 

She’d established the first private orphanage in New York City. She helped raise children, and by all God’s greatness, she’d gotten to see them grow up too. She was affectionately called Mum by all who stayed. Even those who were there temporarily grew to love her, and she loved them in return.

The hardest to part with were the boys. When they were her Phillip’s age, she loved them fiercely. Not to say that she did not love the rest as deeply, but she had a soft spot for her son’s likenesses. It was not held against her, and many a time during story hour, the children would ask her to recount her family’s life. She kept Alexander and Phillip’s fame alive with this, and so she’d never complain, no matter how many times the same child asked for the story.

She reminisced about Phillip's poetry, and of course that always brought up lessons in French. Eliza was not of the mind that her orphans should be without knowledge. She spent hours educating them, patiently reminding them of their lessons at every encounter. She’d not let another child lose himself in their work, however, and end up as Alexander did. 

Sometimes, there would be a child who came without a name. Eliza was given the job of naming them, then. Sometimes she’d give them royalty for names. Sometimes she’d name them after founding fathers. Sometimes, sometimes she’d name them after her favourite founding father. The one who’s story wasn’t told.

Until her.


End file.
